Since most terminals are powered by rechargeable batteries, it is very important to control their power consumptions.
At present, there are three major power consumers in a terminal: the liquid crystal panel, the display chip and the backlight. In the related arts, power consumption of terminals is reduced by decreasing power drained by their backlight.